El Amor De Mi Vida
by KIRA MOON XKARLATA
Summary: Bueno espero k nome cuelguen, este songfic, Seiya es el k sufre, pero bueno espero compensarlas muy pronto con algo mas, muy pronto, bueno entre y lean y haber k les parece.


_Este fic va con todo mi cariño para todas ustedes que se toman un momento de su tiempo, para poder leer y dejar su comentario, gracias._

_Como siempre TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SU AUTORA NAOKO TAKEUCHI, solo me pertenece la trama de la historia._

_Bueno ahora si a leer se ha dicho._

EL AMOR DE MI VIDA

Hola, linda- te dije, sin saber que esa frase era tan real, y era como yo te veía, y ahí expresaba un poco de lo que yo sentía por ti, eres mi preciosa, mi amor, mi mundo, eras mi todo. Para no hacerte tan larga la confesión, solo te diré que eres EL AMOR DE MI VIDA.

_Me duele más dejarte a ti,  
que dejar de vivir._

EL AMOR DE MI VIDA, eres tú, aunque no estés el día de hoy cerca de mí, TE AMO como no creí llegar a amar, este sentimiento día a día me mata lentamente, ya que no deseo vivir, si no te tengo, necesito tu sonrisa, tu voz y tus dulces y tiernos gestos, que te hacen ver tan linda, haciéndote lucir de una manera infantil y a la vez de una manera muy angelical, que hace que uno te vea entre una niña y una mujer.

_Me duele más tu adiós,   
que el peor castigo  
que me imponga Dios._

Si mi amor, así como lo oyes, tienes esa característica tan singular de demostrar ser una gran mujer, pero al mismo tiempo disfruto ver tus gestos tan infantiles que haces, son como una droga para mí, necesito de tí, pero se muy bien que tu no de mi, que irónico después de estar mas de tres años juntos, ahora me doy cuenta de cuan importante eres para mi.

_No puedo, ni te quiero olvidar.  
Ni a nadie me pienso entregar.  
_

Sí, amo cada gesto tuyo. Esa sonrisa tan singular, esa manera de ver y ayudar a los demás, sin esperar nada a cambio, adoro e idealicé cada uno de tus gestos como si fueran míos y me los dedicaras, única y exclusivamente a mi, pero, ahí viene la cruel realidad, tengo que afrontar y entender que tu corazón, no es para mi, y por mas que yo luche, desee y anhele tu piel cerca de la mía, esta jamás va a estar.

_Sería inútil tratar de huir,  
porque adónde voy,  
te llevo dentro de mí._

Aunque mi amor nunca tuvo una oportunidad (error si la tuve y la desaproveche, te deje ir, cuando pudiste ser solamente mía), contra la de él, se muy bien que lo amas de la misma manera que yo te amo a ti, sí ahora que viniste y me platicaste de él, sentí mucha rabia y unos celos atroces, que no imagine que podía llegar a sentir, muchísimo menos creer que tu le corresponderías en sentimientos, me comentaste emocionada que te habías enamorado, y te sentías flotar, y sientes estar entre nubes, cielos amor que no te has dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti, que nunca me viste a los ojos y leíste en ellos todo el amor que siento por ti.

_El amor de mi vida has sido tú.  
Mi mundo era ciego hasta encontrar tu luz.  
Hice míos tus gestos, tu risa y tu voz.  
Tus palabras, tu vida, y tu corazón._

Por favor no sigas, si sigues diciéndome lo lindo, tierno, dulce y maravilloso que es, no te podré dejar ir, entiéndeme, que no has visto como es que le estas clavando a mi corazón una gran daga y es mortal, me estoy muriendo y tú al parecer no te has dado cuenta de ello.

_El amor de mi vida, has sido tú.  
El amor de mi vida sigues siendo tú._

Por que la vida se tenia que ensañar conmigo, porque tengo que volver a sufrir y sobretodo por que me tenia que enamorar, cuando ya todo estaba dicho, me dije : "No debes permanecer tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar, pero a mi al gran SEIYA KOU se le tenia que ocurrir estar mas tiempo del necesario, y todo para que, tuvo que pasar lo que tanto estuve evitándome, me enamore como un adolescente de 15 años, me sentí flotar entre nubes, sentí tocar el cielo, quise bajar la luna y las estrellas para ti, pero fue mas cruel la realidad que las palabras."

_Por lo que más quieras, no me arranques de ti.  
De rodillas te ruego, no me dejes así._

Rogaba y suplicaba, que no me estuviera pasando esto a mi, me muero sin tenerte, te necesito, que no ves cuanto sufro, cuanto lloro y cuanto he implorado por un poco de amor, porque no me pudiste querer y amar, porque de otro te tuviste que enamorar, dime ¿él es mejor que yo?, no lo creo, pero simplemente se muy bien que en el corazón no se manda, sufro y lloro, dime bebé nunca sentiste vibrar mi cuerpo cuando estábamos juntos, cuando bailamos, cuando platicábamos, nunca sentiste todo el temblor, la emoción que irradiaba mi persona, todas esas emociones eran provocadas únicas y exclusivamente por ti, ¿por que me enamore?, me pregunto una, y otra vez.

_¿Por qué me das libertad para amar?  
Si yo prefiero estar preso de ti.  
Quizás no supe encontrar la forma,  
de conocerte y hacerte feliz.  
_

Me siento triste y vació, si no estas cerca de mi me muero, pensando en ti, que estas junto a él, se que el ya probo el dulce néctar de tus labios, son una provocación y una gran tentación para todo aquel que esta enamorado de ti, dejas a muchas mujeres sin alientos, cuando ven ese cuerpo tan escultura que tienes y la seguridad con que te mueves.

_El amor de mi vida has sido tú.  
Mi mundo era ciego hasta encontrar tu luz.  
_

Dime amor, tan fácil se te olvido el que alguna vez tu me dijiste TE AMO, creo que no, pero simplemente para mi no tenían sentido esas palabras, y ahora que ya no te puedo tener reconozco, cruelmente que YO TE AMO, que ironías de la vida, cuando uno tiene la oportunidad de amar la desaprovecha, y cuando ve que va a perder, por miedo, temor, soledad o simplemente vanidad, desea pelear por algo que el mismo no quiso con anterioridad, porque te perdí, me sentía tan invencible, que no imagine que pudiera llegar alguien a arrebatarme tu cariño y he aquí el resultado, una operación fallida, jajajajajaja, lloro, con mucho dolor y desconsuelo, pero bueno creo que ha llegado el momento de partir nuevamente y encontrar metas diferentes, di lo mejor de mi en estos años junto a ti, así que me voy mi dulce y tierno BOMBÓN.

_Hice míos tus gestos, tu risa y tu voz.  
Tus palabras, tu vida y tu corazón._

Adiós amor, ahora que vas rumbo al altar, se que eres feliz y yo salgo sobrando, no se como lograre sobrevivir sin ti, pero seguiré, pero en algún lugar se que podré tener tu amor, quizás no en esta vida, pero estoy seguro, que lo conseguiré en otro momento y en otras circunstancias, TE AMO, ERES Y SERÁS SIEMPRE EL AMOR DE MI VIDA, adiós.

_El amor de mi vida has sido tú.  
Mi mundo era ciego hasta encontrar tu luz._

_Hice míos tus gestos, tu risa y tu voz.  
Tus palabras, tu vida y tu corazón._

_Bueno aquí termine otro Songfic, espero que les haya lograda transmitir la sensación que esta canción mi inspiro, espero lo gocen y disfruten tanto como yo, cuando la escribí y la volví a leer, cielos que les puedo decir, simplemente me volví a inspirar en la manera como canta este señor Camilo Sesto y se titula "EL AMOR DE MI VIDA", si cuando lo lean pueden estar escuchando la canción seria fabuloso. Buenos Niñas Lindas aquí un nuevo fic, este va dedicado ahora a todas aquellas niñas que adoran a Darien Chiba, esto es para ustedes. Y para las que aman a Seiya espero que no haya bombas en mi correo, tomatazos, lechugazas y demás saben a donde hacerlos llegar. Gracias _

_Les agradezco mucho a todas y cada una de ustedes, que con sus comentarios, me hicieron emocionar mucho, brincar de júbilo y alegría, de todo corazón muchas a y aquellas lectoras que no dejaron ninguno, muchas gracias también. Y para todas ustedes les dejo un fuerte abrazo y un gran besos, sin excepciones._

_Ahora si vamos con las respuestas a sus comentarios:_

_Maskrena: Hermosa que te puedo decir salvo que gracias, por leer y por haber sentido el sentimiento de Darien, tu premio es una cena con él, como creo que sabes donde localizarlo, te lo puedes llevar a donde quieras. Besos linda._

_xxx: Gracias por tu comentario, y referente al lemon, déjame pensar en otra historia, y tratare de incluirlo, besos._

_pss: Que te puedo decir niña, gracias por leerme, y si ya estoy al pendiente de tu fic. Nos vemos_

_Nileve Kou: Hay preciosa, muchas gracias, por tus palabras de aliento y tus deseos, ya sabes que si estoy en este mundo es gracias a ustedes. Muchos besos y abrazos, claro esta que TQM._

_Marie Winchester Kou Efron: Gracias por animarme a que lo subiera, la vdd me daba miedo, pero tu me impulsaste a subirlo, y se que puedo contar contigo, TQM._

_Serena Ryuuzaki: Hay cielos creo que contigo, si nos vamos a aventar tomatazos, ya que en este hice sufrir a tu tío, pero que te puedo decir, salvo que espero que no me mandes a tus matones para agredirme, jajá jajá, muchas gracias linda por haberme leído y mas se agrace que se hayan tomado un momento de su tiempo para leerme. Besos y abrazos._

_NeoReina-Sailormoon: Gracias por tu apoyo, y referente a que Darien sufre, no creo que haya sufrido, ya que somos varias lo que los consolamos, ¿verdad?, jajaja, buenos muchos besos y abrazos._

_Angie Bloom: Espero no haber causado mucho daño en tu estado de ánimo, digo después de que llorabas a mares, y no podías controlarte, afortunadamente todo esta muy bien._

_Sailor Ángel Moon: Muchas gracias por tus palabra y me alegra que te haya gustado, espero verte en algún otro, besitos._

_Mollykfever: Gracias por pasar a leerlo y dejar tu opinion y referente a lo de "k", en este ya va corregido, muchas gracias por la observación y tu comentario, se agradece mucho._

_Kaoru Hatake: Hola nena, espero no haberte dejado sufriendo mucho, en cuanto al uso de la "k", ya esta corregido y se agradece el interés por la lectura, ya que es cuando surgen los detalles de escritura._

_Yhajaira: Siento no haberte mencionado linda, pero pensé que no te gustaría o conocieras a Sailor Moon, pero gracias, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y si espero seguir muy pronto con tu ejemplo y el de todas las escritoras que he conocido, para animarme a hacer algún otro y talvez sea algo diferente y de varios capítulos. Cuídate hermosa y tus fics me encantan, besos y abrazos. TQM._


End file.
